calamitycityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tmaneea/Calamity City Mission
Hello. Tmaneea again. Not sure if you're all aware, but the Calamity City Series has a point. From a distance, it may just appear as a bunch of random cartoons, but there's a purpose behind it all. And I am writing this blog in hopes of making that purpose clear. I have been in love with cartoons for a long time. There is just so much I like about them. They have a wonderful ability to make the impossible seem possible, the unlikely seem likely, and the gruesome seem funny. Cartoons presents a world that anyone can understand. All the stuff that makes the real world terrible and confusing just go away. Cartoons are just simply delightful. The one thing I love most about cartoons is cartoon violence and the idea of cartoon physics. I some times wish it were real. I sometimes wish that we could get shot with a bunch of bullets and end up with nothing worse than a bunch of holes in our chest that water leaks through when we get a drink. I wish we could just pull out anything from behind our backs whenever we need them. I wish we could be in one room and teleport instantly into another when nobody's looking. Just think how much more amusing lif would be if we could do all that. I know I would take a lot more chances in life if I thought falling down a 100 foot cliff and having a rock fall on me would end up only giving me a few tiny booboos that will heal in 5 seconds. For the longest time, I've experimented with the idea of toon physics. I've tried to explore it from all angles. See it in a way that's never been seen before. I've tried to explain it through scientific terms, imagining if these toons were to look at their world the same way our scientists do. Then I tried the same thing through the eyes of religion, if these toons believed that they too had a creator, who just also happened to be the cartoonist who drew them. I tried to imagine how our world would change if suddenly our physics were replaced with toon physics. I tried to imagine a world that ran on toon physics and how an outsider from our world would view it. I've tried so many angles. Calamity City just happens to be the latest. My mission with Calamity City is to tell stories. Stories of real toons who have to live in a toony world, having their lives dominated by a wacky set of laws and physics that runs on nonsense and plot. These characters don't break the fourth wall, although they are quite aware that their world doesn't make a lot of sense. But they've been living like this their whole lives. They don't question it. All they can do is to get through every day without losing their sanity. Shortly, I will introduce a character named Larry Ferret who is a professor in Toonology. Once he is introduced, the series will explore the complexities of the Toony physics in much more detail. Other details will be introduced that will explore the various aspects of living in such a world. In the end, I hope to create a vast and diverse world that explores the idea of Toony physics from all angles. In a little while, I will release a series of short stories that will explore these characters a lot more in depth while still looking into the toon physics of this world and how it affects its citizens. Category:Blog posts